Hello: Don't Say Hello
by Chocolaput
Summary: Kuingat diriku pada satu malam biru, terlalu biru hingga nyaris serupa hitam. Aku benci ketika malam datang mengendap-endap. Aku tidak tahu apakah pangeran berkuda putih benar-benar nyata, tapi seingatku pangeran itu tidak mendatangi sang putri yang sedang muntah-muntah di bawah tiang lampu. Sekuel 'Farewell'.


Hello: Don't Say hello **by** Chocolaput.

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto, this story is mine. Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kesenangan pribadi darri fanfic ini.

.

.

.

 _Kuingat diriku pada satu malam biru, terlalu biru hingga nyaris serupa hitam._

.

.

.

Aku benci ketika malam datang mengendap-endap. Seperti pencuri, menawanku tepat saat aku merasa linglung dan tidak waspada. Membuatku melewatkan hal-hal sepele yang ingin kunikmati dengan sukacita, di awal masa kuliahku. Apalagi jika malam sudah berkomplot dengan tugas, ah ... aku bahkan tidak perlu tergagap di depan seorang penjaga perpustakaan yang mengusirku. Kumohon, aku mendengar bibirku mengoceh, aku harus menyelesaikan esai ini. Tetapi dia sendiri lelah dan tidak peduli.

Kunikmati rasa kesalku seperti mengulum batu didalam mulutku. Keras, pahit, namun mencegahku untuk berbicara dan menimbulkan masalah baru. Dengan enggan, kukemasi barang-barangku dan menyumpalkannya ke dalam ranselku. Lalu kakiku terpaksa melangkah menyusuri lorong gelap perpustakaan, meraba-raba mencari pintu keluar.

Malam sudah terlalu pekat untuk membiarkan sedikit sinar bulan menembusnya, tapi sekarang hal itu tidak menjadi masalah. Lampu-lampu yang dipasang tinggi diatas tiang sepanjang jalan beraspal yang berembun tetap melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik. Aku terburu-buru, mengeluh karena esaiku belum juga rampung (kenapa aku membiarkan diriku berbelanja seperti orang kesetanan dan menelantarkan tugas kuliahku kemarin?) serta perutku yang mendadak mual karena terlalu lama kubiarkan kosong (kapan terakhir kali aku makan?).

Aku tidak bisa melihat jalan dengan jelas, kepalaku pening—campuran antara terlalu lama menjejalkan diri di perpustakaan dan rasa perih yang meradang di ulu hati. Cairan asam naik dari lambungku dan memenuhi tenggorokanku, aku terhuyung ke bawah tiang lampu, satu tanganku bertumpu padanya sedangkan yang lain memegangi perutku yang sedang merajuk, lalu mulutku memuntahkan cairan asam itu dengan bunyi yang menjijikkan. Mataku berair, rambutku yang tidak terikat jatuh mengikuti aturan hukum Newton yang membuatnya terpercik muntahanku.

Aku tidak tahu apakah pangeran berkuda putih benar-benar nyata, tapi seingatku pangeran itu tidak mendatangi sang putri yang sedang muntah-muntah di bawah tiang lampu. Tapi yang pasti aku bisa merasakan kehadirannya walaupun aku sedang menangis, muntah sekaligus menangis (betul-betul kombinasi perilaku yang tidak menyenangkan). Dia menarik rambutku dengan lembut ke belakang, mengumpulkannya di tangan dan menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh. Aku terisak dan muntah lagi, sebotol air mineral disodorkan di hadapanku, kuraih botol itu dengan membabi buta. Aku berkumur-kumur, mengusap liur dan air mata yang telah merebak menyedihkan di mukaku. Lalu aku meminum air itu, seteguknya seolah memberiku satu harapan baru.

"Terimakasih," masih membungkuk kusodorkan kembali botol itu padanya. Dia membantuku berdiri tegak dan melepaskan rambutku, membuatnya tergerai awut-awutan kembali.

"Kau Sakura 'kan? Sakura yang dulu sekolah di SMA Konoha?" suara seorang pria merambati gendang telingaku yang tumpul.

Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan rasa kagetku yang tiba-tiba, aku mendongak dn wajah pria itu malah membuatku ingin muntah sekali lagi saking terkejutnya. Aku mengenalnya tentu saja, anak lelaki berambut biru pekat seperti langit malam, nyaris dua tahun yang lalu aku memberinya jam tangan sebagai tanda mata perpisahan, yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi sosok yang lebaih dewasa dengan kumis tipis yang membayang diatas bibirnya. Dia sudah melepas seragam SMA Konoha yang selalu tampak indah jika dia yang memakainya, sekarang dia memakai kemeja denim dan jeans hitam, mata itu menatapku menunggu jawaban.

"Benar 'kan kau Sakura?"

Kubiarkan kepalaku mengangguk lemah, "Iya," aku tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

"Aku baru tahu kau kuliah disini," dia sekepala lebih tinggi dariku, berdiri dengan senyum yang memulas bibirnya seperti yang dulu sering ia lakukan. Hampir saja aku langsung membenci senyuman itu, jantungku protes marah.

"Aku harus pulang."

"Hei, apa kau ingat aku?"

Tentu saja aku mengingatnya, jauh lebih jelas sekarang setelah aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Namun aku memaksakan senyum yang pasti kelihatan getir, "Pastinya, Sasuke-senpai."

Dia mendesah disela senyuman yang tidak meninggalkan wajahnya. "Apa kau sakit, Sakura? Apa aku perlu mengantarmu pulang?"

"Tidak," tolakku nyaris seketika. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri," aku merunduk tak berani menatap matanya.

"Aku harus mengantarmu pulang. Aku memaksa."

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri, Senpai. Kumohon, jangan memaksaku."

Sekali lagi aku menggumamkan terimakasih dan meninggalkannya. Aku masih merunduk, takut pada gurat-gurat kecewa yang menghapus senyumnya. Saat aku berjalan melewatinya, mataku menangkap sebentuk jam tangan hitam dengan jarum berwarna biru dan angka-angkanya yang menyala merah melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sebersit rasa sedih hinggap pada setiap langkah yang kuambil menjauhi dirinya. Betapa jahatnya aku menampik kebaikan hati orang itu, aku ingin mengutuk diriku sendiri.

Tapi malam pekat itu bisa menceritakan apa selain putri yang berlumuran air mata dan muntahan yang menolak uluran tangan pangeran berkuda putih? Dia memakai jam tangan itu, batinku merajuk antara sedih dan bahagia. Sayangnya, dua tahun merupakan waktu yang cukup bagi waktu yang licik untuk memainkan perannya, membuat perubahan. Aku berubah, lingkaran pertemananku berubah, waktu menggerogoti seperti mendung yang mengaburkan hari yang cerah lalu mengguyurnya dengan badai kelabu. Setiap cambukan air hujan akan melubangi tanah-tanah, sekian waktu aspal yang keras akan rusak dipukulnya, menyisakan rongga kosong menyedihkan dan membentuk wajah baru yang mengatasnamakan perubahan.

Aku tidak pernah menyangkan akan kembali menatap wajah penuh senyum itu lagi, tapi sesuatu dalam hatiku berkata dia juga sudah berubah ditempa waktu. Dimulai dari sorot matanya yang meneduh hingga caranya memanggilku (yang dulu tidak pernah ia lakukan, aku bahkan tidak tahu dia mengenaliku). Aku tidak sanggup menerima kebaikan hatinya lagi setelah sekian lama. Setiap orang mengalami perubahan sebagai bagian dari siklus alami kehidupannya, tak terkecuali Sasuke-senpai dan aku. Aku begitu berubah hingga tidak lagi bisa menyukainya seperti dulu. Dia masih layak disukai, tapi tidak bisa. Lalu hari esok terbit berupa sinar musim semi yang segar, dan aku melihatnya lagi hari itu dan hari-hari setelahnya, dan dia melihatku lagi sambil berusaha tersenyum mengumbar sapa. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kisah yang begitu sepi ini seorang diri, aku menyerah.

 **fin.**


End file.
